Halloween 2015: A Hades Halloween
by jason5-evah
Summary: Go back in time to read a story from 2015. .. before R3 was released! Before we knew what we know now! BEFORE 2016 BUT AFTER 2014! MUaAHAHAHAHAHAahahahaaHAAHha rated T for time travel.


Halloween 2015

Another year, another Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party that Finn Whitman had to endure. He always tried to make an excuse not to go to the Halloween party since every year some Overtaker attempted to control the park, but somehow, he was convinced to go and check it out for himself. His curiosity led him to be the one to stop the villain all the times before. After a few years of dealing with the OT issues, he got tired of it. He really hoped this year would be different, but he didn't have much hope.

Somehow Willa convinced him to go with her to the party dressed as The Green Arrow. He really liked the show, but he wasn't going to admit it had been a dream of his to be as cool as Oliver Queen. Superheroes names were more than likely to be nerdy as Finn which made him happy to live out his secret comic con dream.

"See, I'm going to be the Red Arrow," she had said. "Which means I need someone to be the Green Arrow."

"Why do you need someone to be the Green Arrow?" he asked.

"Because it'd be super cool."

"Ask Philby to do it."

"NO," Willa yelled. "That's _weird_. He can't be The Green Arrow!"

"I'll do it," he said immediately.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I love proving that I'm better than Philby. Also, I might've already had some stuff planned out for a convention. In honor of Dillard of course."

Willa smiled. "Sure. We both know which is the truth and which is the lie."

That brought Finn and Willa to the parks happily walking around as they each wore their different colored masks and hoods along with their bows and arrows. Willa grinned as she snuck in her bow and arrows. She had told Finn that the arrows were completely fake, but Finn didn't like how giddy she was as she said that. He knew she was an archery maniac. She even tried to teach Finn how to shoot them, but he was terrible. He could see her sneaking any weapons into anywhere with her sly ideas.

As he thought about Willa's potential to shoot someone with an arrow, he and Willa were waiting for their other friends to show up with their own costumes and some Halloween spirit.

"I've always wanted to be a superhero," Willa said gripping her bow. She had told him she had named her bow Wilbert. He didn't know why she picked that name, and when he asked, she didn't give a straight answer. She treated that bow as if it were her child. "I've always loved the idea of saving the city. The world."

"You've already done that, though. Multiple times."

"Yeah, but I never wore this awesome costume. People should fear me even more now."

"Right."

Willa looked past him and suddenly grinned and laughed. "Oh my gosh, please tell me that I'm dreaming."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked turning around. "Oh. That's what you mean."

Across Main Street was a walking box coming towards them. Someone had taken the time to paint some metal (or cardboard, Finn couldn't tell) white with a light blue rectangle towards the top of the costume. Finn couldn't read the emblem right away until he made out the word "Tomorrowland." Then the word PUSH appeared as the walking trashcan came closer. Only one person could be caught dead wearing that monstrosity.

"My boyfriend," Willa muttered. Her sudden laughter turned to silence and eye rolling. "I'm gonna break up with him."

"He's a loser, but don't break his heart in such a fragile state. He must be going through something to be trash for Halloween."

"True."

Philby caught up to them. "Look, guys, I'm PUSH!"

"You're trash," Finn stated.

Philby ignored Finn. "Willa, you're not going to break up with me over this, are you?"

"I'm seriously debating it," Willa admitted. "But, for now, you actually tried to come up with your own costume this year instead of having me come up with one. So, I give you that."

Philby grinned. "Yay! Maybeck even helped me paint it. It's that great? My efforts have prevailed. Speaking of Maybeck, where is everyone at?"

"I'M ROTTEN TO THE CORE!" A voice yelled at them. Of course, Maybeck would ironically dress as a character from that dreadful movie _Descendants_.

"I will shoot you with an arrow if you sing that song," Willa threatened Maybeck. Behind him, Jess arrived with her hair dyed purple. _Not her too,_ Finn thought.

Finn pulled out his bow and arrow and pointed it at Maybeck as if he were actually going to shoot him. "YOU HAVE FAILED THIS KINGDOM."

Maybeck shrugged not giving a care about any of their threats. "I'm not afraid of your fake arrows."

"They're real," Willa said.

Maybeck looked at Finn. "She serious?"

Finn shrugged. "I have no idea." Finn hadn't studied how sharp the point was.

"That's unreliable."

Charlene, as peasant Cinderella, joined a group and gave them all a weird look. She adjusted her bandanna on her head as she stared at them in confusion. Finally, Philby asked why she was looking at them strangely. "Oh, not you. Those four."

"What's wrong with us?" Maybeck asked.

"You guys are dressed in themes! Only couples do that!"

"But we're not a couple," Maybeck said. "Oh, no, I didn't me you and me. I meant me and Jess! Don't give me that angry look!"

"I'M NOT," Charlene said defensively.

"Yeah, you are!"

Jess backed away awkwardly and straightened her purple jacket. "Well, I'm starving. I need a churro. I'll be back." She ran towards the nearest churro cart to get away from the potential fight.

Philby crossed his arms as best as he could in his trash costume. "Couple. Outfits."

"We're not in couple outfits!" Finn argued. "Do you not watch the show!? They're SIBLINGs. If anything it'd be more weird if you two dressed as The Red and Green Arrow!"

"Whatever."

"Finn's right!" Willa said. "If you even read the comics-"

"But you know I'm more of a Marvel person!" Philby complained.

Willa and Philby started arguing. Finn couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but they definitely weren't fighting about the accusation of couple out fits. He could've swore they were fighting over Marvel and DC.

Amanda finally arrived to join the chaos. "Whoa, I walked past Jess getting a churro. She said everyone was in a bad mood, but I didn't think she was serious." She studied Finn and Willa's outfits as Willa and Philby were still arguing. "Why are you guys in couple's costumes?"

"ARe. YOU. SERIOUS." Finn was about to go on a tangent, but he stopped and started realizing what Amanda was for Halloween. "You are not seriously a DHI for Halloween."

"Oh, but I am."

"You did that just to bug me."

"You know how I feel about DHI merchandise."

He pointed his bow at her. "I'm gonna let this go. For now. Later, we're going to talk."

She laughed. "Right."

Jess with a churro in hand ran to the group. "Guess what I heard! A Hades face character is in the park. How awesome is that? He's by the Haunted Mansion. We need to go see him!"

Finn paused holding back a real sarcastic comment. "Jess, Hades wasn't supposed to be a face character. He's not supposed to be here which means that's the actual Hades."

"I HATE HALLOWEEN," Maybeck yelled. Finn thought it was because of Hades trying to take over the park, but no. Him and Charlene had joined in on the trend of fighting with their significant other the entire time and the two stormed off in opposite directions.

"Well, we just lost two people to help save the park," Amanda noted.

"Make that three," Philby said chiming in. They didn't know he was paying attention due to his snide comments about the DC movies.

"What? Why?" Willa asked.

"You can't respect my love for the arts."

"You just said that DC is trash when you're _literally_ trash!"

"You're just mad because Marvel is better than DC."

"I'm sorry but have you read the stats on Marvel Comics lately? They're pretty bad."

"THEY'RE MARVELOUS AND YOU KNOW IT."

"You're appalling."

"I'm OUT." The trash left.

"Anyone else going to leave?" Finn asked, irritated.

Jess started to raise her hand, but Amanda swatted at it saying, "No one else is going to leave. It's up to us to save the park or at least check out why Hades is here."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's go to Hades."

* * *

Of course, the Overtaker taking the park was the most popular villain. He was swarmed by kids and adults trying to get a picture. Hades would smile and wave at his fans while taking selfies and signing autographs. For a moment Finn thought they had hired a cast member to be Hades, but the flaming blue hair gave him away. He had a feeling not even a popular ABC TV show could convince an audience that anyone had flaming blue hair on a fictional show let alone in real life.

"Oh yeah, you guys are the best," Hades said to his fans. "But you already knew that. Though not as awesome as me, right? I mean you're here to see me- Hey, blondie. I'd be happy to take a- what's it called? I'm just kidding- Let's take a selfie!"

"You sure this is a good idea, Willa?" Finn whispered as they watched Hades make sassy remarks.

"Absolutely not, but I'm living the dream," she said although it sounded more like she was getting her aggression out. She raised her bow and shot the surprisingly real arrow right by Hades. People screamed and kids flailed their arms in the air as they moved out of the way. She yelled, "HADES. WE NEED TO TALK."

The people scattered quickly while Finn and Willa walked toward the god of the Underworld. Finn knew Amanda and Jess were watching from a safe distance. They had to make sure Disney security wouldn't stop them.

Finn and Willa reached Hades. He was amused. "So, some wanna-be archers decided to greet me with their presence. Are you supposed to be intimidating? Scary?"

"What are you doing here, Hades?" Finn demanded.

"You don't know how to use that bow. I mean go ahead and shoot it. It's not like I'm a god or anything. Oh, wait. I _am_."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, alright. I took over the park. You know, yadda yadda. All the fun stuff."

Finn lowered his bow confused. "What do you mean by that? You already succeeded?"

"You really think Disney would let you two morons in with real bows and arrows? Come on. I was the one to let you in."

"Why would you let us in here?" Willa asked. Her bow was still pointed at Hades. Finn was nervous that she was actually going to shoot him.

"Why not? I wanted to say hello Overtaker's most wanted." He waved at Finn. "Hi. I'm Hades. Nice to meet ya."

Finn glared. "What's your other reason?"

"Eh, you know. If I'm going to keep this park to the way I want it, I need to make sure no one else gets in my way which is why I invited some buddies to help me out. They get to terrorize my enemies. . . I get to watch them terrorize my enemies. It's a mutual benefit."

Wraiths came out of nowhere their screams piercing through the air as they dove to attack them. Willa shot an arrow and one went down.

"Did you just kill that wraith!?" Finn asked.

"No! Well, yes. But no!" Willa said grabbing his arm. "We need to get out of here!"

They ran from Hades and through the crowds. Finn followed Willa's lead since she seemed to know where she was going. They ran through the crowds and passed Small World and other attractions to get to the castle.

"What about Amanda and Jess?!" Finn asked out of breath as they made it to the castle. He was worried they wouldn't remember the way in or worse they wouldn't be able to catch up to them. Willa didn't answer right away and Finn had to keep following to keep up. Eventually they got through the traps and puzzles so they could hide in Escher's Keep aka their secret apartment that they've ignored for at least three years.

"Amanda and Jess can handle themselves," Willa said locking the apartment door. "We're lucky we made it here. Right now, we need to figure out what to do. Hades has the park. How do we get it back?"

Finn looked out the window seeing the chaos ensue down below. People were screaming and running around as wraiths flew through the park's streets. Ghosts seem to be popping up out of thin air to wander around the attractions. He wondered if the ghosts could pop up inside Escher's Keep.

Willa and Finn could hear the footsteps in the hallway. It wasn't a huge surprise to them that OT's could've been close behind them. It was always possible that they found other ways to get to the apartment. Willa readied her bow at the door.

"You saw them head this way so they'll be here eventually," a voice said.

"Right. If they are, hopefully they don't skewer us with arrows."

"Finn isn't coordinated enough to use a bow." That was definitely Amanda.

Finn opened the door startling Amanda and Jess who were on the other side. Amanda and Jess looked relieved to see them alive, but were still a little salty that they were scared by Finn. They explained how they were able to get away in the chaos. While they were running, they didn't run into any other keepers and none of them were answering their phones. The four of them were on their own for now.

They all sat in the chairs and on the couch trying to figure out what to do. Willa held the arrow's shaft upward and spun it with her fingers watching the tip spin. She didn't seem to want to say anything about their current situation. Finn was hoping someone would say something, but Amanda and Jess were looking between him and Willa for some answers or suggestions.

Finn couldn't take it anymore. "Anyone know how to defeat the god of the underworld?"

"No idea," Amanda shrugged. She looked at Jess. "Any helpful dreams?"

She shook her head. "No. I was hoping something would come when I was near Hades, but nothing happened. We're stuck."

"What does Hades want?" Willa asked. "Clearly if he's here, he's not done with his plan. I think it's pretty obvious that he's bringing his ghosts friends to Disneyland, but I don't think that's his real plan."

"Then what do you think he actual plan is?" Jess asked.

Willa shrugged. "It could be Finn's soul for all we know."

"Can you do that? Give up your soul to the god of the dead?" Finn wondered aloud.

"I guess. I mean, you can make a deal with anyone."

"Why don't we just give Hades a park like DCA to go crazy on? No one like's DCA," Jess said.

"Speak for yourself," Amanda said. "It has some fun rides! And it has World of Color! It's still kind of cool. Sort of. Okay. Maybe not really."

"We're not giving Hades anything," Finn said. "It would be stupid."

"Well, shooting him with an arrow worked so perfectly," Willa muttered.

"I just don't get why he wants to bring his souls to the Magic Kingdom. Why wouldn't they be fine in the Disney Underworld?"

"I don't know. Maybe this is his way of controlling the park."

"We can't fight ghosts, and we can't fight Hades."

Jess straightened and looked blankly ahead. She stood up without a word and walked to the door with a few quick strides.

"Jess? What the heck?" Amanda asked.

Jess didn't respond. She continued out the door and the others followed to see where she was going. If she was having a vision, maybe it could lead them to a clue that could help them stop Hades.

Through the elevator and back down pass the maze, Jess somehow made it out of Escher's Keep without falling into the traps. She made her way toward Mainstreet, her friends following close behind, and passed the people walking in front of her and ignored the ghosts floating around her. Eventually she stopped in front of the exit of the Magic Kingdom.

The rest of the keepers were puzzled from what just occurred. Jess was one to pull out a pen and paper not wander around the park in a daze. She was still not snapping out of it. Blue smoke appeared around her and then she was gone. Hades appeared in her place.

"Thanks for the help. I needed a psychic on my side," he said. He laughed for a moment and shared his joke. "Bet you didn't see that coming!" And then he was gone.

Amanda pushed out her hands to toss Hades aside, but all she did was cause the blue smoke to move wildly and cause the lampposts to tilt.

"We have to find her!" Amanda cried.

"We are going to find her," Finn promised. "We just need to find out where she is."

"Guys, new problem," Willa said pointing to the new guests entering the parks.

Seeing the zombies break through the concrete and pulling themselves out of the ground, Willa wondered what they had gotten themselves into. She knew they needed to run and that they had to be faster than the dying flesh.

They wanted to head back to Escher's Keep, but the castle's blue color had now started to turn black. They couldn't go in there if Hades had control. Tomorrowland was blocked off by ghosts. Fantasyland was too close for comfort to the castle. Adventureland was the closest so they made their way there. Everywhere they turned zombies or ghosts were in the way appearing out of thin air or breaking through the ground. They found themselves in the one group they didn't want to face: the pirates from the Columbia.

* * *

While half of the KK's were actually doing something with their life, the other half were running and hiding from the zombie attack _like a bunch of little_ _idiots_.

"WE GONNA DIE," Maybeck screamed as they hid behind the counter inside the Cheshire Café. He was being dramatic, but it's how he felt. And he needed to share his feelings especially because he looked like Jafar's hipster son.

Philby hit Maybeck's arm. "Will you shut up! This is not the right place to scream and freak out!" Philby tried to sit on the floor but his trashcan outfit was making it ridiculously hard on him.

"Oh, you wanna talk about not the right place for my screaming? How about not dressing like freaking trashcan!" Only Maybeck didn't say "freaking."

"You said you liked my costume!"

"Because that's what you say to a five-year-old!"

"I'm not five."

"Could've fooled me."

"You know what? I knew I should have walked the other way when I saw you. I should've paired up with Charlene instead. At least she's not mean."

"Whatever STU."

"My names not Stu. . ."

"I'm not calling you a name. I'm tell you to shut the hell up."

Philby, for once in his life, decided to shut the hell up.

Maybeck peered over the counter to see if any ghosts or zombies were walking by or magically resurrecting from the asphalt. He thought no one was there until he saw a shadow in the distance. He ducked behind the counter again.

"We've got company," Maybeck whispered.

"No surprise there. I told you we should've locked the doors."

"Wait, we can do that?"

"You're an idiot."

They could hear slow movements coming toward them. Maybeck braced himself to witness Philby's brutal murder as he planned to sacrifice him to the Disney zombies. His sacrifice would be remembered forever.

Maybeck whispered to Philby, "Your legacy will live on."

Philby couldn't even reply because someone jumped over the counter and sat down in front of them. They screamed and hugged each other.

"You two are a bunch of morons. _This_ is where you choose to hide?" Charlene asked. "I followed you ever since you ran away from Tomorrowland, and I'm very disappointed."

Maybeck stood and closed the windows like he should've done from the beginning but expected Philby to do. "Where have you been!? I've tried to call, but you wouldn't answer!"

Charlene shrugged. "Didn't hear my phone go off."

"Are you kidding me right now!?"

"Guys!" Philby cut in. "Now isn't the time. We need to figure out how to find the others because they aren't answering either. We also need to figure out WHO CURSED THE PARK."

"I don't like it when you yell," Maybeck said.

"Yeah, it's not very nice."

Philby closed his eyes to breathe in this insanity. _Everything will be fine,_ he promised himself. _Everything will be okay._

When he opened his eyes, Charlene and Maybeck were staring at him waiting for further instructions.

"Okay, I have no clue what to do, but I do know that we should start by finding everyone else!"

"They asked for our help, and we turned them down. Well, I acted like I didn't hear them talking about the issues 'cause I was fighting with Charlene, but I was fully aware," Maybeck said. "If I would've known that zombies were gonna be a thing, then I would've done something."

"So let's just redeem ourselves and find a way to stop the zombies and ghosts around the park!"

"That's not an actual plan," Charlene said. "We need a legit plan. Like maybe finding the source of the zombies."

"That _is_ a good plan," Maybeck said. "Can I nominate Charlene as temporary leader?"

"NO," Philby said. "If I can't be leader, then there is no leader."

"If there is no leader, then that rule wouldn't even matter anyway which means you were never the leader," Maybeck reasoned.

Philby groaned. "Let's go find this stupid zombie source."

Maybeck yelled "YAY!" to be really obnoxious.

* * *

Just to make Finn's night a little worse, the pirates were having all sorts of fun taunting their new prisoners currently on deck of the Columbia. All the pirates had their swords pointing at them so they wouldn't escape. Even though the only way to get off the boat was to jump, and Finn didn't feel like jumping into the water.

One pirates picked up Willa's bow and examined it. He started laughing as he broke the bow in half. "You should get yerself a sword, las. It can't break."

Willa wanted to smack him, but feared walking the plank and plunging into the water. Who knows what creatures could be there.

The captain of the ship grinned. "Who wants to walk the plank first?"

He pointed to Finn. "Yer up first."

"I'd rather not. I don't like rivers or the ocean or water in general."

The captain laughed, but Finn didn't think his joke was that funny mainly because he wasn't joking.

"When you hit the water you'll either drown or die on that there island."

"Couldn't I just swim, I don't know, not to there?"

"You try that," he said. "or I'll shoot ya." He raised his gun to the air and fired the gun. Finn and the girls flinched. The pirates doubled over in laughter.

He pushed Finn toward the plank and Finn tried to reason with the pirate again. "All the villains want to kill me. Don't you want a reward for capturing everyone's number one enemy?"

The pirate contemplated it. "Why would I do that when I could be the one to kill ya instead?" He pushed Finn off the boat.

Finn crashed into the water and didn't even bother to wait for everyone else. They had more of a shot to fight the pirates if they wanted to. Finn wasn't sure why the pirates wanted them to die on an island, but he just went with it.

It took a bit, but all three of them were officially stranded on Tom Sawyer's Island. What freaked them out even more was that there was a crocodile swimming in the water. Finn almost passed out right then. The crocodile was huge and could totally kill him just like it tried to eat Captain Hook.

"We're going to die on this island," Finn said and he groaned even more realizing his costume choices. "I knew I should have been The Flash. But no. I _had_ to be someone else."

"You had to be something else?"

"Really, Willa?"

She shrugged. "I'm super funny."

Amanda didn't say anything probably because she was still freaking out over Jess's disappearance. She just sat there staring at the water as if it were the key to saving Jess.

"Any ideas to leave this island without getting chewed by a crocodile?" Finn asked.

"I could try calling Philby," Willa suggested. "Wait. . . that's stupid. My phone is filled with water."

"We need a flare or something."

"Oliver got off the island. We can too."

"Willa, you do realize it took him five years, right?"

"Well, let's not get kidnapped then."

"Too late for that."

Willa looked at Amanda and back at Finn. "I'm going to look around for a bit to see if I get any ideas."

Finn would normally hate splitting up, but he trusted Willa. He knew she could handle herself. When she walked away, Finn walked over to Amanda and held his hand out. "Come on."

"Not in the mood for a pep talk."

"Amanda. . ."

She sighed and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up.

"I promise we'll find Jess. Who knows maybe she's already escaped and is looking for us. Whatever the case, right now she needs you to help get us off of this island."

"You're right."

Finn blinked. "I am? That was easier than thought."

"Well, I just figured a way off this island," Amanda said pointing to one of the motor rafts across the way. "I could bring that over to us and then we could get out of here."

Before Finn could praise her brilliance, they heard a scream. They immediately took off running hoping that Willa was okay.

Turns out. She was fine.

Finn said to Willa, "Who screamed?"

Willa sighed and pointed to the blue mess in front of her.

"I did not scream," Hades said. "It was obviously her. Because she was terrified of meeting a god. Who wouldn't be cowering in my presence?"

"Right," Willa said. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know! Don't you think I would know why I'm on an island? Clearly, I do not know. So why are you asking me? Here's an idea. Why don't you guys tell me why the ME THERE ARE ZOMBIES AND GHOSTS EVERYWHERE. Do you have any idea how long it took me to collect those souls!? Centuries! And someone released them into this dump!"

"So that wasn't you who let them out to take over the park?" Finn asked.

"Kid, I hate to tell you the truth, but after this you need to go enroll in the nearest school to teach you WHY IT WOULD BE STUPID FOR ME TO DO THAT."

"That was rude."

"I don't care! Does it look like I care? It's because I don't care. What I do care about is getting out of here!" He looked around and crossed his arms. "PAIn. Panic!"

Nothing happened. "Those no good sons of-"

"I'm sorry, but can you explain why you're here when you were just claiming to take over the park hours earlier?" Willa asked.

"I was what now?"

"You were taking over the park."

"I don't want this stupid park. I have the Underworld to run. Have you not been listening!?"

Willa almost smacked him right there. "Mr. Hades. Whatever. We know you don't want the park which means someone was making it look like you did. Who was controlling you to frame you?"

"I don't know. It could be anyone. No one like death or the Underworld. You should question Hercules. He's always lying about something. I'm sure, no _positive_ , it's him. Go arrest him. I'll watch."

"Why would Hercules want the park?"

"You know what, if he does want it then I want it just to spite him. I'll gladly take ownership if he wants it."

"It's not Hercules!"

"Someone's in a bad mood."

Willa rolled her eyes. "THINK. Who would want the park? Who would use you to do their dirty work?"

"I told you I don't know." He stopped. "Wait, actually I have one person who might be pretty pissed off at me."

"Don't say Hercules."

"NOT Him, jeez. Someone else. And I think I know just where they're at."

* * *

Philby was getting super annoyed. Maybe it was the Taylor Swift song references off of her latest album 1989. Maybe it was the fact that Maybeck and Charlene were acting like a couple again. Maybe the reason was the army of zombies that led them straight into The Haunted Mansion. Whatever the specific reason, Philby was not having it, and he was beginning to think coming to the Magic Kingdom was the worst idea ever.

"Okay," Philby said. "There are the zombies. We need a way through the zombies without getting attacked or eaten or whatever."

"If they attack me I'mma just shake it off," Maybeck said.

Charlene laughed as Philby tried not the punch Maybeck in the face. "Dude, be serious for once in your life."

"Never in your wildest dreams!"

"I will hit you. In the face. With a bat."

"Like a baseball bat or like a bat _bat_ because the second one is considered animal cruelty and the first is friend abuse."

"Fine, you know what. You lead us through this then." Philby pushed Maybeck out into the open. No Zombies seemed to care. They just mindlessly walked passed them. Maybeck shrugged and walked into the Haunted Mansion. Charlene and Philby glanced at each other annoyed that Maybeck would be so lucky. They followed him into the mansion.

What they found was a little disturbing.

Someone or something was hunched over a casket pouring contents of vials inside. Whatever was happening, no one was a fan.

"AYE. YO. CREeper bro!" Maybeck yelled. "What are you doing!?"

Maybeck was just hoping it was a ghost who was witch in their former life, but instead Dr. Facilier came out of the shadows just to irritate all of them. Next to him was Jess standing there bored out of her mind. _Did she join the dark side?_ Maybeck thought. _Again?_

Dr. Facilier looked like he was happy for people to witness his genius. "You are just in time to see my plan come into action!"

Jess slowly raised her hand as if to be called on. "Um, did you not hear me? My dream was that your plan-"

"Silence!" he yelled. "You're lying and we both know it."

"I wish I were lying-"

"Stop talking!"

He poured one more vial into the casket and spirits broke free and flew out of it. Dr. Facilier grinned for his plan had worked. "All of the souls of the park will be mine!"

Jess slowly inched behind him to the others. Maybeck asked her, "Aren't you concerned?"

She shook her head. "Just wait and see."

Just to ruin Dr. Facilier's fun Hades appeared out of nowhere. "What the me is happening here? Seems like someone decided to unleash their monster friends from my domain. Using me to get to your friends, that's smart. I think it was a great idea. Brilliant. But you're making my life incredibly hard. I'm going to have to make all these zombies and ghost go somewhere. You have any ideas where? 'Cause I got a few." He snapped his fingers.

Dr. Facilier couldn't make any speech to explain how he was going to foil Hades' plan. Instead the ghosts surrounded him and pulled him into the casket where he melted into the water. Ghosts and souls tore through the portal in the thousands. Eventually the casket shut and Hades was satisfied.

"The corpses will probably just go back into the ground," He said. "If not, don't sue me."

"What did you do to Voo-doo man?" Maybeck asked.

"Locked him up in the Underworld. There's always room for one more," he laughed. "Get it? Because we're in this depressing hellhole? No? Millennials. . .Whatever. Your friends are outside. You're welcome. And one more thing before I forget. You all look ridiculous. Especially you, you dumpster. Pathetic." He looked at Maybeck and Jess. "You two disgust me. Until next time."

Hades peaced out.

Everyone met outside the Haunted Mansion and exchanged notes. Amanda and Jess were happy to be reunited. And, as they usually would at the end of their adventures, they were all sharing their valuable life lessons.

"This was the worst day ever. I'm never coming to a Halloween party with any of you every again," Philby said. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FUN AND IT WASN'T."

"Yeah," Maybeck said. "Cause you're trash."

Philby didn't even respond. Instead he spoke to Willa. "And now we can see why Marvel is better than DC?"

"Where would you get that idea from? There was nothing Marvel related going on."

"Hercules is a hero in Marvel Comics which relates to Hades which-"

"Shut up. I'll call a truce."

"I'm fine with that," Philby said (later he told Maybeck he was working on a way to convert Willa to be a mega Marvel fan. Maybeck let him so Willa could beat him up or prove him wrong).

Charlene and Maybeck were in a good place. Apparently, all they needed to do was bond over 1989 songs and annoy Philby. They were never better.

And, of course, Finn and Amanda learned to not hang out with everyone else during Halloween because clearly messed up stuff like that happens all the time. It's not like in 2016 the SAME THING is going to happen. They wouldn't tempt fate like that.

Everyone lived Happily Ever After. . .

Until

Next

Year.


End file.
